Reassurances
by Just Gabz
Summary: Set just after Meat. Gwen reassures Rhys about Jack and Jack Reassures Ianto about Gwen. Janto And Gwys


**Title: **_**Reassurance**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Mentions Toshiko Sato And Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angsty Fluff**_

**Summary: Urgh I lost this and had to rewrite it.**

**Author Notes: **_**So basically, Torchwood Marathon on atm and Meat was on and this jumped into my insane little mind. Enjoy ;)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

"I don't even mnd that your boss is drop dead gorgeous." Rhys chuckled as he reminised on his life changing day.

"I only have eyes for you."

"Did you ever look at him like that?"

Gwen paused in thought before replying, "I guess maybe I did at one stage but not anymore." She admitted.

"He doesn't look at you like that does he?" Rhys looked up at her, trying to get reassurance.

"I highly doubt that."

"Why's that?"

"Well, mainly because he's taken." She rested her head lightly against his shoulder, careful not to hurt his arm and sighed contently, never wanting to move from that spot.

"Really?"

Gwen just nodded.

"He doesn't seem the type is all."

"Oh? Why?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I don't know, he just flirts a lot. He flirted with our girl at work today. It probably sounds daft." Rhys shrugged, wincing at the pain it caused.

"No, You're right," Gwen giggled, "He flirts a lot. I don't know how Ianto puts up with it."

"Ianto? Jack's with Ianto?"

"Yeah."

"So he _is _gay?"

"No. Jack's...he's open minded." Gwen smiled.

Rhys smirked at her and kissed her gently, "Come on, I better take you to bed."

Gwen just nodded and let Rhys pull her up from her seat.

* * *

Jack looked up as his door swung open. For the first time, or at least in as long as he could remember, Ianto hadn't knocked.

"What's wrong?" Jack immediately asked.

"Are you really so stupid that you have to ask that question?" Jack just stared at Ianto and the younger man sighed, "Don't answer that."

"Then tell me."

"You think what you said out there went unnoticed? I noticed."

Jack's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Gwen said she could leave and you said you couldn't let her. The way you looked at her, the way you spoke to her..." Ianto trailed off, pacing around the room.

"You think...me and Gwen...?"

"What else do you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to believe me when I say, never _ever, _I wouldn't touch her with a two foot stick."

"How am I suppose to believe that?"

"Ianto," Jack grabbed the Welshman's shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes, "I don't see her like that."

"Then how do you see her?"

There was no hate in his voice anymore, mere curiosity. Ianto wanted to hear just what Jack would say in answer to that one.

"Gwen is family. I couldn't lose her because she is family to me. I couldn't lost Tosh because she is like my daughter, I couldn't lose Owen because he is like my snarky cousin, I couldn't lose Gwen because she's like a sister to me and I can't lose you because...because you're you. I can't explain it Ianto but I'd go through a millenia of pain to stop you from getting hurt. You mean more to me than them and I know it shouldn't be like that but it is."

Ianto scoffed, "You flirt with everything that walks."

"I know I do but you are all I really see though, you're who I end up with."

"I'm always going to feel doubt Jack. You can have anyone you want and you're settling with me. I know you're going to move on eventually, I know you'll get bored. I guess I'm just preparing myself."

Jack chuckled and hugged Ianto to him, "Why would I get bored of you? You never cease to amaze me. Just look at today, you were incredible."

"...I'm still angry with you." Ianto said sternly.

"No you're not. How could you stay angry with me?"

Ianto laughed, "You'd be surprised how easy it is."

"That stings. Now, I'm going to take care of you, and show you that you are worth my time."

"Oh? What if I was to walk out right now?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Don't you dare Jones!"

Ianto laughed out loud and gripped onto Jack tighter for a moment, "You're so easy to play."

"You're going to pay for that."

* * *

**_That came out better the first time I wrote it. Stupid computer. They REALLY hate me at the moment. Anyway, Torchwood marathon on w00t! and I was only allowed to watch one ep today and that was 'Meat' so thats where this came from. Stupid parents wanted to watch the Will And Grace Marathon instead, God I love Will's Snark but god how I love Karen and Jack more than anyone else haha. Reviews will make me feel awesome for a very long time haha and cure me as I am sick for the first time in to years o_O_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
